Lester Grimes
'Lester Grimes ' is the main antagonist of the Dredd prequel comic: Top of the world, he is Madeline 'Ma-Ma' Madrigal's Pimp as well as a drug dealer operating in one of Mega city one's Red light districts. Lester is portrayed as a White man with many tattoos on his Body. Biography At some point in his back story before he makes a appearance in the 2012 Comic he committed the crimes of Drug Possession and assault and spent some time in a Prison refered to as a Iso-Cube. Eventually he is released from this Prison and he gets into the Pimping racket. Shortly later or about 5 to 10 years later, Ma-Ma becomes one of his prostitutes which leads to the events of the prequel and later or possibily 5 to 10 years later coinsiering Ma-Ma is closer to 30 or 35 years old back during the time when Lester Grimes made his appearance in this before the Dread movie. Also Lester grimes is probably 40 or 45 years old when he made his appearance. During the events of the prequel however, Lester discovers that Madeline is seeing a chemist named Eric, her benefactor who is attempting to help her escape from her life as a prostitute as well as Lester's abuse. Ma-Ma's chemist boyfriend that was the one that discovered the Slo-Mo Drug and is planning on using this to help both himself and Madeline achieve a better life, however, before the two can put this plan into action, Eric is tortured and murdered by Lester. Upon discovering Eric's body in his home Madeline, already emotionally distraught by the loss of the only person who cared about her, is then provoked further by a Lester who taunts her before slicing up her face. At this point something in Madeline's mind snaps and a fierce survival instinct emerges, using her cunning she cons Lester into a false sense of security by feigning submission who then demands that she perform a fellatio act on him as a show of loyalty, as he drops his guard Madeline offers him a vial of slo-mo promising him that it will "enhance the experience," Lester, himself a drug addict accepts the new drug and takes it. After this, Madeline then takes her revenge by biting his penis off, Lester's agony prolonged and amplified by the effects of the drug he has just took. Afterwards he bleeds to death and is discovered and identified by two judges, Madeline's (now Ma-Ma) identity remains unknown with the Justice department being unable to find his killer, news of her actions quickly spread through the local criminal underworld however, establishing Ma-Ma's brutal reputation as she founds her own gang. Personality and Traits As an individual Lester is a brutal, selfish and extremely controlling person, who's volatile nature and lack of empathy make him prone to unpredictable acts of violence, as such he abuses Madeline on a regular basis, beating and threatening her with mutilation if she does not obey him. It is he who gives her the scars we see on her face during the film. References * Top of the world. Motion Comic Category:Deceased Category:Dredd Characters Category:Dredd Category:Criminals Category:Dredd Criminals Category:Needs Infobox